


Sunlight

by LyingMonsters



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingMonsters/pseuds/LyingMonsters
Summary: Alfred is so incredibly in love with Arthur, of all the ways the sunlight makes his hair gold and the way he laughs and he’s pretty sure his heart will give out because of it.





	Sunlight

When Alfred wakes up, there is sunlight and warmth and weight, and he has Arthur in his arms. The light is in his hair and on his face and it makes Alfred squint but smile so hugely he thinks he’ll just crack all over inside because of it. Because Arthur is asleep in his arms, his breathing humming through Alfred’s chest, and his green eyes will be full of this sunlight when he opens them, sunlight that catches behind his flyaway hair and illuminates it against the bright square of the window in strands of fire. Alfred is sure now that his heart is just going to fracture his ribs with how much it’s pounding because Arthur is so beautiful it hurts.

When it’s sunset and fire in the sky, when it’s morning, and the sun is streaking the cold clouds with liquid light, when it is late afternoon and the sunlight pours in molten through the window. They will be sitting here on this old leather couch, warm from sun and sleep and each other, from kisses and conversation and Arthur will be gold, gold, gold and so beautiful it takes Alfred’s breath away. And if he grins, or turns to look at him and points out something with a chuckle, Alfred forgets how to breathe because there is gold and Arthur and his smile is everything Alfred needs and his laugh makes his heart too full and he just adores him, every part of him.

That’s how he’s going to die, Alfred decides. He’s going to be lying here on this old leather couch with the cracks and the stuffing poking out and Arthur and it’s going to be late afternoon. They’ll talk like they always do before they fall asleep and then Alfred will wake up first and look at him and the sunlight in his hair. And suddenly Alfred will be too aware of and in love with the way Arthur smiles or his voice or the feel of his lips or his hands or just everything, everything that makes him Arthur and Alfred will simply stop breathing and his heart will give out.  
‘You are going to be the death of me,’ he informs Arthur, because it’s important he knows. Arthur yawns and stretches and his eyes slowly open. Alfred can feel the smile on his face and the laugh in his chest that swells then and Arthur’s eyes are green and gold, gold, gold and it’s only natural to kiss him, really, and break apart so Arthur can laugh and pull him back in and Alfred can feel every inch of them together, so intensely and his heart pounds again and he wonders again how he is not dead yet.

‘I’m going to be the death of you?’ Arthur asks. His voice is rough and scratchy with sleep and Alfred loves that too. His head is heavy and warm on Alfred’s chest, and he props himself up, chin still resting on his ribs.  
Alfred explains how he’s pretty sure they’re going to be lying here some day and he’ll die from loving him so much.  
‘Alfred,’ Arthur says with that fond-exasperated tone, and smiles at him and now Alfred is now absolutely sure he’s dead and gone if he hadn’t been already and there’s too much to say or do to tell Arthur that he’s certainly about to die if he doesn’t stop smiling or at least stop kissing him (not that he wants him to stop) but if this is how he dies, Alfred thinks it’s a pretty okay way. That his heart just got too full and then it stopped working right because Alfred is just so ridiculously in love with exactly how Arthur talks and moans and how his hands look and the exact shade of his eyes and how his hair looks in sunlight.

‘I’ll prove it,’ Alfred offers, and Arthur raises an eyebrow.  
‘How?’  
‘Here,’ Alfred says to him, and takes one of Arthur’s hands and presses it over his chest, right where his heart is, bare skin on palm. ‘Tell me what you feel.’  
Arthur spreads his fingers and Alfred’s heart beats one-two-three, one-two-three. There is quiet for a moment, suspended in the wake of two hearts and two pairs of legs tangled in each other on this warm leather couch, one in faded blue jeans and the other in slacks.  
‘Your heart is beating fast,’ Arthur tells him, and there he goes all over again, hopelessly caught up like a bird in the hurricane that is Arthur Kirkland.  
‘Yeah.’  
Arthur’s smile splits his face and his mouth is clumsy and misaimed but Alfred cups his cheeks and it works, somehow. Arthur’s hand is still pressed on his chest, caught between them.

‘Wanna know why?’ Alfred insists. Arthur leans in to kiss him again and nods fondly.  
‘Tell me.’  
‘It’s ‘cause I’m so in love with you,’ Alfred says. Arthur chuckles and the sound makes his heart speed up again.

‘Alfred.’  
‘What? I think it’s true.’  
‘I love you,’ Arthur tells him instead, and Alfred loves the words and the sun and him so fiercely that his heart must have stopped now, but it’s still beating underneath Arthur’s palm and maybe, maybe, Alfred thinks, maybe he’s only _alive_  right now because he loves Arthur so much, that all these heartbeats and aches is the wonderfulness of living.   
He tells him, and Arthur grins so wide and kisses him so hard that Alfred decides that must be right.  
  
‘I love you too,’ Alfred says when they break apart, and Arthur sighs happily and lays his head back on Alfred’s chest. His fingers trace little lines and the sunlight still gilds his hair and together they are gold, gold, gold, lying here in the sunlight of the afternoon, and Alfred is so alive and so, so happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Indulgent, I know. But I’m allowed, I think.
> 
> :: Music that reverberates through you down to your bones, loud or simply powerful


End file.
